Wonderland Galaxy
by SevenAvenger
Summary: Daniela ha caído por la madriguera del conejo y ahora se encuentra en otra galaxia. ¿Cómo se las arreglará la loca de nuestra heroína? ObiWan Kenobi X OC.  ATENCIÓN: contiene palabrotas, escenas subiditas de tono y una dosis de humor y locura muy grande
1. Introducción

Estaba en el jardín tranquilamente, con los pies metidos en la piscina, un día normal de finales de junio. Ya he terminado los exámenes, y he preparado la maleta para irme de vacaciones.

- Daniela, mete el biquini en la maleta, que al final se te olvida.- me grita mi madre desde la cocina.

- ¡Ya voy!

Vi algo extraño en los parterres de rosas. Bah, sería el gato del vecino.

Subí a mi habitación, cerré la maleta y me tumbé en la cama con el ordenador, revisando mi correo.

De pronto sonó un estruendo en el balcón. Aparté las cortinas y me asomé. Lo que vi marcaría para siempre mi vida. Una figura negra encapuchada se acercó lentamente hacia mí. En ese momento pensé que era un psicópata, o incluso la muerte. Cada paso que yo daba hacia atrás la figura se acercaba más a mí. Entonces el encapuchado levantó la mano y me cegó.


	2. Capítulo 1

Mi nombre es Daniela Dalí, Dani para los amigos. Dentro de poco cumpliré 18 años e iré a la universidad, pero ahora mismo ese es el menor de mis problemas.

Acabo de tener una especie de alucinación o algo por el estilo y estoy en medio de una sala llena de personas y seres extraños, como salidos de una película de ciencia-ficción. Una especie de gnomo de jardín verde se me acercó.

- Presentarte debes, muchacha.

- Esto... pues me llamo Dani. Bueno, Daniela.

- Curioso nombre es, sí. ¿Tu edad podrías decirnos?

- Diecisiete, ¿qué es esto, un interrogatorio?

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, pero el enano radiactivo lo ignoró.

- ¿De qué planeta procedes?

- Anda, mira tú, que vacilón. Hale, hale, ¿ya os habéis reído?

- ¿Es que deberíamos?- preguntó un barbudo de pelo largo.

- Y me lo preguntas a mí, anda que...

- QuiGon, llevarla debes, de ella tienes que ocuparte.

- Te ayudaré a llevar el equipaje.

- Eh... si, claro.

Que extraño, tenía mi maleta conmigo. Seguí al barbas hasta una especie de habitación.

- ObiWan, ocúpate de ella hasta que llegue del Consejo.

Había un chico, de veinte-pico años. Hablaron un rato entre susurros, mientras que el chico me observaba detenidamente. El barbas se fue y me quedé a solas con él, que no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

- Ay, golosón. Tendrás que invitarme a cenar primero.- bromeé.

- ¿Perdona?

- Perdonado.

Me siguió mirando, extrañado.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- me giré y me miré en el espejo.- ¡Oh Dios mío, una nariz!- grité señalando mi reflejo.

Esperé, pero no decía nada.

- Venga, ya, que muy graciosa la bromista. Me doy el piro.

- No puedes marcharte hasta que regrese mi maestro.

- Pues como si viene el de la pandereta. ¿Me tenéis secuestrada porque he averiguado el porvenir de los higos chungos?

- Sin ánimo de ofender, pero creo que te refieres a los "higos chumbos"

- No, es que son unos malotes.

- De acuerdo... mi nombre es ObiWan Kenobi.

- El mío Daniela Dalí.

- Qué extraño.

- Habló aquí, el de la trencita y el nombre de electrodoméstico barato.

- Y tú tienes el pelo rosa.- respondió, enfadándose ligeramente.

- Venga, no vamos a empezar a discutir sobre moda, que no acabo contigo, chato.

- ¡Mi nariz no es chata!

- ¿Y ahora de qué habla este? Hala, valeriana y a dormir.

Nos sentamos en un sillón, y después de un rato en silencio él habló.

- Entiendo que pienses que esto es un sueño, o una broma. Pero cuanto antes te des cuenta de que es la realidad sufrirás menos.

- Gracias, que galán.- respondí sarcásticamente.- Bueno, háblame un poco de ti.

- Pues ya te he dicho mi nombre, ObiWan Kenobi. tengo 25 años, soy Jedi y mi maestro es QuiGon Jinn.

- Me he enterado de la mitad, pero bueno... Yo soy Daniela Dalí, Dani para los amigos, tengo 17 años y... no sé, ¿qué más quieres saber?

- Por ahora es suficiente.- esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

De repente entró el barbas, bastante exasperado. Sonrió forzosamente y habló.

- Tenemos problemas...- hizo una seña para que ObiWan se levantase.

- No es por nada, pero no me gusta nada que hablen de mí a mis espaldas, ¿sabes?

Soltaron una carcajada y se volvieron a sentar.

- De acuerdo. Tu repentina aparición podría desestabilizar no solo la Orden Jedi, sino toda la República. Tendremos que ocultar tu verdadera identidad y darte una nueva, aprenderás nuestras costumbres y tendrás que acompañarnos siempre. No quiero que te separes de nosotros, ¿me he expresado bien?

- Más claro que el agua. Tranqui, no pro.

- ¿Perdona?

- Que no hay problema.- corregí.- Bueno, explícame mi nueva identidad.

- Verás, no creo que haya ningún problema con tu nombre, pero tendremos que cambiar tu apariencia.


End file.
